


I'll Have You Crawling Back to Me

by ClVgHz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, dubcon, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClVgHz/pseuds/ClVgHz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.-“You say that…but your body tells me otherwise, Will, look at you, getting so hard for me. Your body craves for my touch. And besides, how can you be sure you don’t want this, too?” .<br/>In which Will skips an appointment and Hannibal ceases the opportunity to make him see just what he's been needing all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have You Crawling Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic EVER, guys so please, be gentle. Kudos/comments are very appreciated; it's always nice to know your thoughts :) Also, english is not my mother tongue so feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> Warning: the tags are there for a reason; read them carefully before proceeding!  
> Enjoy!  
> I don't own Hannibal nor any of it's characters (but oh lord, if I did...)

I open my eyes in shock and shake my head abruptly as I gasp for air.  
The wave of pain that washes over my scalp is unbearable; but when I try to reach out and check for damage I hear an echoed click followed by a burning sensation on my wrists which are, along with my feet, chained to wherever my body’s lying.  
It’s dark; and I almost see nothing except for a small, dim light next to me, giving away just enough to focus my eyesight no more than a few feet away. I try to look around, and under me is what seems to be some kind of metal table; like the ones butchers use for cutting slices of meat. Meat. Is that what I’ve been lowered to? A piece of plain, manipulative meat?  
The table’s clean, shinny; not a speck of blood of any kind. There’s a small platter on my right, over a smaller table a bit far away; enough for me to not see those odd devices on it clearly. Not that I’d want to, anyway: from where I’m lying they seem like surgical equipment, precisely arranged, different tools, different sizes… God, what have I gotten myself into? Where am I? How did I get here? Am I going to die? This can’t be the end of the road, not like this, not so unexpectedly.  
My thoughts are all over the place, imagining the worst case scenarios over and over again. I’m dazzled, panic suffocates me and I can’t breathe. I begin sweating, curling and uncurling my fingers rapidly; my heartbeat quickens and I can hear my own blood flowing through my skull. It’s awfully quiet here. Where am I?  
There’s a leather strap covering my mouth, preventing me from emitting more than muffled sounds of discomfort and fear which are suddenly interrupted by the thump of what must be a door on the other side of the room. It slowly gets opened, letting in a weak stream of light from the outside, along with the shape of a tall figure I can almost recognize at the back of my mind, a shape I soon manage to see as it approaches me and I mumble his name in shock. There he is, walking at a terrifying calm pace right towards me: -“Doctor Lecter”.  
He’s got this look in his eyes; like a hungry lion’s. It instantly hits me: I am the only living thing in the room, the prey; the vulnerable, easy prey, the one meant to oblige every dark desire that may come from that twisted mind of his.  
My eyes widen; I instinctively think about escaping. It took me long enough, to be honest, and I feel stupid believing there must be a way out, because I somehow know that that door is the only exit; and I’m sure as hell not getting anywhere near it. I know that because as much as I can’t read Hannibal Lecter there’s one thing I know for sure: he’s unpredictable, always in control, and he never leaves things to chance. He’s impeccable and efficient; he’s smart, brilliant. He’s thought this through thoroughly, planned it all carefully in advance.  
Even so, my eyes desperately scan every visible inch of the still poorly illuminated area, failing to find anything useful, just as expected.  
A whimper of terror escapes my lips when he suddenly reaches for something: a switch under the table.  
The light is blinding now, my ears buzz, forcing me to close my eyes immediately, only to open the a moment later, finding Lecter even closer to me; too close, breathing me in; enjoying the sight of what must’ve been a very confused, scared and defenseless being. A delightful one in his eyes, I’m aware.  
His lips then stretch barely an inch, showing a sickening, barely human grin as he stares into my eyes; right through me, through my soul. I not only feel vulnerable but I actually am bare; bare naked literally and figuratively.  
My train of thought is interrupted once more as I notice that my terror doesn’t seem to bother him in the slightest. Of course, of course it doesn’t; I didn’t expect him to fall in the empath’s spectrum. Psychopaths never do and, given my current state it was safe to say he most definitely was one. Safe, unfortunately, was something I couldn’t say for myself.  
I gasp as he slides his hand up my bare chest, towards the back of my neck. I shiver as he unbuckles the leather strap, pinches some of the skin there in the process and a soft frightened whimper raises from my throat as he removes the object completely. I don’t know why but I don’t make another sound; I just stare up at him as he asks me what the last thing I remember is.  
I hadn’t thought about until now. I try to concentrate as hard as I can. I was sitting behind my desk, alone after working hours going through some files, making some notes and what not. I had a mild headache and suddenly I felt a sharp sting on my neck and then…then it was all darkness. I reckon it must’ve been easy for him to ambush me, given my so called “condition”. “Unstable”, he called it.  
I should’ve know though, that it was him; I was running late for our appointment and decided to skip it, go home and call it a night. How stupid of me, really; doing that to a man who’s always openly despised the rude. Still, he didn’t have the right to fucking do this to me. Him of all people. He was my psychiatrist, my friend…it just doesn’t make any sense. I’m sure that if I think hard enough that there must’ve been some kind of foreshadow, something I’d missed…  
-“Will.” I look up at him and I notice something different on his expression. Arousal? That sadistic son of a bitch. He likes my fear; he gets off on it.  
I try not to attempt anything stupid that might put me in more danger than I already am and so I stick to answering-“I…I was at my office; then I felt something on my neck and then…nothing, then I woke up…here. Whe…where am I? What did you do to me? Wha…what’s going to happen to me? Why? I…”  
This is sick, and thoroughly disturbing. He puts his finger on my lips and hushes me reassuringly- “It’s alright, Will; you need to calm down or you’re going to pass out, ok? I’m not going to hurt you.” he says as he caresses my face almost lovingly- “Unless…well that’s really up to you; you see, if you fight me you’re going to hurt yourself, Will. I’m sure you wouldn’t want that now, would you?”  
I tense up, panic-filled eyes shoot up to him-“Fight you? …What are you going to do? Just p-please, please Hannibal, j-just let me go! I won’t tell Jack, I won’t tell anyone, I promise!”  
His hands closes slightly around my throat, leaving an unspoken but clear threat, a warning that if I don’t stop talking it will tighten and prevent me from breathing. Shit, I’m so easily overpowered.  
I try to calm down and think carefully on what I’m about to say. Being untied clearly isn’t an option; talking him out of whatever this was wasn’t realistic either but… but maybe I could make it a bit more bearable.  
-“…Alright…” I say nervously, his hand pulling away only to slide across my body before resting on my hipbone. I look at it with unease but take a deep breath and continue.-“I’ll…I’ll cooperate, Hannibal, I swear; just, please.”  
A smile I can’t read and a soft chuckle is all I get before he speaks-“First of all, don’t call me that, Will; where are your manners?” He makes small circles on my hipbone with his thumb, looking at it thoughtfully-“Secondly, I trust you remember we had an appointment scheduled for today to which you didn’t show up; and I believe you know how I’m not precisely fond of rudeness. Now you brought this on yourself, Will; don’t blame me, I just brought you to where you were expected to be tonight. But of course, if I went through all this trouble we both know it’s not just because of that one-time thing. The truth is this is all part of an experiment I’ve been meaning to try ever since we first met. You’re the perfect subject for it and I’ll lead you through it step by step; with as much punishment as necessary. There’s a lot ahead for us, but don’t worry, I’ll start slow at first, let your body get a tolerance. There’s no rush, little one”.  
A new wave of panic washes over me at the sound of those words and he quickly wraps my cock in a tight grip, which makes me freeze right then, expectant and too terrified to move.  
-“Don’t make me say it again, Will, we will go through with this little project of mine, and I’d also like to make sure you don’t pull that appointment-skipping thing on me again.” He begins working on me as he speaks, accentuating his words with each stroke- “I want to make sure that we.understand.eachother.”  
I’m biting my lip, tears welling up in my eyes as I feel my body quickly betraying me. No, I don’t want this, I have to make him stop...”Please, Hanni…Dr. Lecter. Please, I won’t do it ever again, I swear! Please, I’ll do anything, please stop!”  
He doesn’t really care about my protests but he answers anyway.-“You say that…but your body tells me otherwise, Will, look at you, getting so hard for me. Your body craves for my touch. And besides, how can you be sure you don’t want this, too?”  
My breath hitches, this time out of something other than fear-“H-how can you be so sure?”  
-“Oh, my dear Will, I know you do; you’re just not ready to say so just yet, but don’t worry; by the end of this I’ll have you coming back to me begging for more”  
With that his speed quickens; his fist expertly working me faster as his face moves towards my neck, kissing that spot on my shoulder blade, as if he knew which places to touch; as if he knew those spots than make me quiver and my eyes roll to the back of my head. I can’t think anymore and I feel a sweet pain when he nibs and bites at my earlobe, and then licks the soft skin there, whispering things on a foreign language, words that I don’t understand but that strike me as filthy, sweet obscenities  
I’m trashing my head to the sides, moaning, and whimpering, as I feel myself getting closer and closer. Just a little more. Maybe I do want this. He’s so experienced and I can’t control what escapes my lips, then. “Ah, like t-that. T-there. Doctor, please…” it’s too much for a moment and then…it stops.  
A grunt leaves my throat and I buck my hips, I’m a mess disgusting mess now, covered in swear and spit, mine and Hannibal’s; panting like a wanton whore. I stare into his lust-filled eyes, darkened and dangerous. He’s enjoying this more than I am and he isn’t even touching himself, he’s fully clothed; making me feel all the more vulnerable. That bastard, he knows my body so well it’s frustrating. He wants me to beg for it and god dammit he’s going to get me to do it sooner than neither of us thought. “D...Doctor Lecter, p-please” I say as I stare at his hand, still wrapped around my painfully hard cock now leaking with precum.  
“Please what, Will?” he says with an extremely calm voice, as if this were one of his fancy dinners and I’d just asked him to pass me the salt. - “Don’t stop just. I…I wanna cum”. He smiles.-“Go on then; finish yourself”.  
I try to move my right hand but a faint burn reminds me that my arms are bound at my sides with tight leather straps. I’m angry now, because he knows I need him, and worst of all I know I need him, too. I want him. I want him so bad. I want to cum so bad. I give him an angry look and part my lips before letting the words out. He cocks his head to the side.-“Do you have something to say to me, Will? Are you going to ask nicely now? What is it that you want me to do?”  
Shit, I need to get this over with; I need to come. He knows how to touch me; he does it so well, I…I…  
“Please, Doctor, please make me cum. Ah… I need you to make me cum, please, please touch me.”  
With that, he wraps his tongue around my right nipple and his pace quickens roughly once more, stroking me mercilessly. –“F...fuck, oh god, Hanni...I’m gonna…”.  
Everything becomes blurry. My orgasms strikes me violently and I moan loudly as I come hard and he squeezes my oversensitive cock, milking every last drop out of me. It takes me a long time to catch my breath, and I’m sure that was one of the most intense orgasms I’ve ever had in my life. I can see by the fire in his eyes that he knows it, and he knows he’s won, he knows that he’ll have me crawling back to him sooner than later, begging for more, begging him to touch me in every way, just as only he can.  
I didn’t know I wanted him until a few minutes ago. Sure, he was quite attractive and all, and maybe I had unconsciously stared at him a little too long during our past sessions but it turns out I do want him; I want him to do more of these things to me. I want to give him complete control over my body. Maybe even one day he’ll take this further. I want him to, I want him to tie me up, to use me, to hurt me, to own me, to bruise me, to mark me as his own, to hold my arms above my head as he fucks me into oblivion…that’s his call, though. I bet that’s what he’s been planning all along. I know he can read my thoughts, I don’t need to tell him all of this because I hope, know that it’ll all come in time.  
He places a ghostly kiss over my swollen lips and places his sticky, cum-smeared hand in front of them, expectant. Looking straight into his eyes I lick it clean, now leaving his fingers covered in spit. I’ll be a good boy from now on, anything for the good doctor.  
With his other hand he strokes my hair, removing a small curl from my sweaty forehead before kissing between my eyes.  
“You were so afraid just a moment ago, Will. I told you I wouldn’t hurt you. But I knew you wouldn’t fight me, I knew you wanted this, and you knew it to. You can see clearly now, can’t you? You look so beautiful like this.”-He sighs, still caressing my hair.-“I can’t wait to break you and build you up all over again. Oh, the things I’ll do to you, my pet. I can’t wait until you beg me to use those”. He says as he looks over to the surgical tools beside me. I’d forgotten about those but now that he mentions it, the idea sounds a bit inviting. But maybe that’s the bliss still left in me talking. Perhaps one day. He smiles and I nod, lost in his words.  
He reaches for something on the table next to me and I feel a hot sting on my neck once more. It goes dark all over again.  
I wake up on my own bed, covered in sweat, wearing my boxers and a light t-shirt. I turn my head to the side, tiredly looking at the blue numbers in my nightstand’s clock. It’s past midnight and I run my hands through my hair. Was all of that a dream? I know in the back of my mind that it wasn’t.  
I smile at myself, rolling to my side as I drift back to sleep.  
Whatever it was, I don’t think I’ll ever feel the need to skip another appointment with Doctor Hannibal Lecter.


End file.
